It Was Someday
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Who the heck was Lindsey Strauss? And weren’t Peyton and Lucas in love? He guessed a lot had changed in four years. ONE-SHOT Jeyton!


_**Authors Note: **_

_Sorry, just a little idea I HAD to get out...I'm obsessed, it's official. Please enjoy and R&R! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...Do I really have to keep saying that? _

_**Jake's POV: **_

Jake sat in the kitchen staring blankly at the invitation. Was he reading it right? Or was it just him? Nope, he was defiantly right. 

_You are officially invited to, _

_Lucas Scott_

_And_

_Lindsey Strauss's wedding. _

Who the heck was Lindsey Strauss? And weren't Peyton and Lucas in love? He guessed a lot had changed in four years. He was drawn away from his thoughts with a call in the hallway. "Daddy..." A six year old Jenny called from down the hallway. "Yes, baby." Jake answered tucking the invitation back into the envelope. 

"I can't sleep." Jenny said, running her fingers through her messy brown hair. "Well, go back to bed and I'll be their in a second okay?" Jenny nodded. "Okay, daddy." 

It wasn't long after that he felt two warm arms embrace him from behind. "Yeah daddy...you coming to bed?" His fiancée Kayla asked kissing his neck. Jake chuckled. "Ill be there in a minute." She nodded and walked into their room as Jake quietly crept into his daughter's room. 

"Hi daddy." A little Jenny Jagielski chocked out. Jake leaned down beside her bed and wiped her tears away with concern. "Hey...baby what's up?" He asked. He hated to see his daughter cry. 

"I miss mommy..." Jenny said looking at her father. "Jenny, mommy's in the other room sweetie I..." Jenny shook her head. "No! My real mommy! This mommy." She said pulling a picture out from behind her. 

Jake took the picture curiously and sighed brokenly. It was Peyton and him. After a cheerleading competition. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail, and Jake's arm around her. 

"Jenny..." Jake started. "This girl in the picture, I loved at one point baby. And boy did she love you. But let me tell you something. Your mommy, is always with you okay? And no matter what so will always be there for you. And in a couple days, were gonna see her again." Jenny's face lit up. 

"Really!" She asked smiling. Jake nodded. "Is Kayla coming?" Jenny asked. Jake nodded again. "Yay! I get to see mommy!" Jenny cheered, hugging her father. 

It hurt Jake to know that Jenny didn't call the woman he loved now her mother, but Peyton had been more of a mother to Jenny then anyone else had ever been. Kayla is a great person. She really is...but she wasn't Peyton. 

Jake kissed his daughter goodnight and crawled into bed with his fiancée. "Is she okay?" Kayla asked, running her fingers through her short brown hair. "Yeah...she's good." Kayla rested her head on Jake's chest. "Goodnight baby." She said, and Jake smiled. "Good night baby." He said. 

But he wished he was saying goodnight to Peyton. He missed her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about Jenny, the way her petite frame wrapped around him so perfectly, and it meant everything. 

**Peyton's POV: **

**2 days later: **

Freaking Lindsey. Why was she so important all of the sudden? How could he just kiss her, and then purpose to another girl? God why are guys such Jerks! Life sucks. She wished she had said yes to Lucas's proposal all those years ago, but it was too late.

She sat alone in her office, the cool breeze making her forget about all the anger that was inside of her for a minute. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting her feet on the desk and pushing her head back. Groaning. 

"Bad day?" Jake asked suddenly. 

She quickly opened her eyes. Who was that? It couldn't be...it's been so long. 

She squinted as he walked closer to her. She got off her chair and stood up. "Jake...Jake...Jake..." She kept repeating his name until she jumped into his arms, holding on for life. 

"Oh Jake! Jake I missed you...how are you? How's Jenny?" She asked smiling, breaking away from the hug. 

He tucked a curl of hair from in front of her face to behind her ear, unknowingly sending shivers up Peyton's spine at the romantic gesture. 

"I missed you too, and I'm great...Jenny too." Peyton nodded smiling. "Are you here for Lucas's and Lindsey's wedding?" Jake nodded. "So, who is Lindsey exactly?" Peyton smiled. "Eh...some girl he met at a bar. They've only known each other for about 2 weeks." Jake's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding!" Jake chuckled. 

"So how about you? What's your story?" Peyton asked poking him in the chest. "Well, after you left Savannah I got full custody of Jenny, got a job in a band, and got engaged." Peyton's smiled turned into a frown. 

"Engaged?" She asked. Jake nodded. "Oh..." Peyton said looking away. "What's the matter?" Jake asked following her eyes. "Oh...nothing I guess...I guess I just thought you came back for me, that's all." 

Jake stood their baffled. He didn't know what to do. He loved Kayla and Peyton...dammmit! 

"What if I did?" Jake asked as Peyton looked at him. He drew closer to her and kissed her, knowing that it was wrong...but if it was...why did it feel so right? 

They pulled away and Peyton smiled. "Jake..." She said. "No, no Peyton it's okay. It'll be okay." 

They kissed again, and both of them knew. 

This was someday. 


End file.
